


Drug

by Esurielt



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha->Omega!Aiden, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gun Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: Digital Trip被人们称为电子毒品总还是有原因的。Aiden现在清楚得明白这一点了。不然如何解释他一个禁欲那么久的Alpha怎么会突然像一个Omega一样发情了？





	Drug

粗糙的草皮刺在Aiden近乎半裸的身体上，混沌的火热将他推向疯狂的边缘。他终于明白一昼夜的放松后早晨从数位装置里退出时的头晕目眩意味着什么。他从藏身处走出来的时候碰巧接到Jordi的电话，与往常无异的语音此时却感觉格外的遥远。  
  
“嘿，Aiden！你在听我说话吗？”  
  
“……Err，什么？”  
  
“我说，仓库顶上见。到那儿你就能找到我——我说，你不必感谢我为你做的这一切，很快你就会感受到有我这么个队友是多么幸福的事……”  
  
手机里的自恋狂还在不停地唠唠叨叨，而Aiden已经因为奇怪的身体异状而倚靠在集装箱上。他揉了揉太阳穴，心想兴许是不安稳的睡眠或者过大的压力导致了疲惫，打起精神叫了辆车走向交付点。  
  
而这一切在卢普区西边缘的桥边完全的不对劲了，他忽然感到脑子轰的一下，一股热流措不及防地涌入，然后就是车撞在桥栏杆上的巨大声响。撞碎了栏杆而完全没有停下趋势的车让脑腔嗡嗡作响的Aiden一瞬间眼前一片空白，下一秒就反应过来打开车门跳进河里。芝加哥冰冷而并不是很清澈的河水让他的神智清晰了一些。仰起头探出水面，岸不是很远，他挣扎着用完全与平时不符的身手爬上岸边的草坪，平时坚实的草地此时像是如云朵般松散的棉花。Aiden感到一阵天旋地转，再睁开眼时已经倒在了地上。  
  
汹涌的热流源源不断地从脑腔流向四肢，他感到四肢发软，河水的冰镇作用只是杯水车薪。这几年来无论是作为私法制裁者还是一个Alpha，他几乎从来没有这么狼狈过。突如其来的完全不合时宜的情欲席卷了他的脑海，Aiden察觉得到下身莫名其妙的勃起。他苦闷地在草皮上扭动，鼻尖触碰到一阵仿佛二进制数据流淌在充斥着薄荷香味的长河里一般的气息，瞬间心脏紧缩。  
  
他不可能察觉不到这是什么，明显来自于一个Omega，而那信息素简直不能再熟悉。他蓦然意识到被称为电子毒品的数位旅程对他做了什么（也许具体怎么产生的还没明白，但效果他已经清楚了）。  
  
此时草尖暧昧的摩擦成了他唯一的泻火的源头，而无论如何压制住欲望，身上不断散发的Omega素让他Alpha的本能近乎被逼到了极限。理智强行抵御着欲望的攻击。可他无法控制自己不在草皮上无助地挣动，手探向下身勾起裤角才发现短裤已经是下身唯一穿着的一件。Aiden打了个激灵审视自己，无意识之间风衣已被拉得打开挂在手腕，高领毛衣的拉链拉到最下的同时下摆向上卷起，被草尖酥麻的瘙痒弄得充血挺立的乳尖暴露在外，而被撑起的深色拳击短裤完全无法掩盖他坚硬得几乎发疼的勃起。  
  
不过对于此时的Aiden来说，痛苦太多了，多到让他分不清究竟是由什么组成的。热意在身体中肆虐，Alpha的部分让他几乎想要吃了这个发情边缘的自己。他被欲望骇入的大脑已经开始播放自己的阴茎冲撞在自己后穴的幻觉。完全相同却又相反的两种本能嘶吼着冲出系统设置的限制，他嘲弄地感受空气中相似又如此不同的信息素混合，简直就像一对AO在野外交欢。  
  
发情进入下一个阶段了，Aiden明显察觉得到。因为他很快就感到黏腻的液体浸湿了整只内裤，那些透明物一直顺着后臀流满了大腿。干，他后面现在一定又湿又软。他还从未感受过一个Omega发情时能流出这么多的分泌液。他年轻时也谈过伴儿，不过床上的经历还大多是夜店或酒吧。那些瘪软松弛的生殖器只是病态地耸蔫着。而眼下这些分泌液里浓烈的Omega味近乎让他咆哮了。他将手指探向后穴捅进肛肠，畅通无阻。炙热柔软的肠壁紧紧地包裹着自己的指节，快感爆发袭击脑髓。他气息不稳地喟叹了声，只是轻动手腕指节就被吞得更深。Aiden直接将手指添加到三根，被侵犯和侵犯的满足感给予他双重的愉悦。  
  
Omega的欲望大喊着“操进来！操进来！”，Alpha的意志低吼着“毁掉他！毁掉他！”Aiden夹在当中找不到目标，手指完全无意识地抽插着自己的后穴，断断续续的呻吟和喘息被仅存的羞耻掩藏在草丛里。欲望的席卷让他感到自己在数据的浪潮中浮沉，被爆响的警铃和耀眼的红光吞噬了五感。蜘蛛里的射击声在耳畔络绎不绝。不够不够不够！花朵被撞击时的叽喳声尖刺地喊叫着。他需要被填满，需要被粗暴地操得更深。  
  
干脆把衣兜里的特战1911退去了子弹，冰冷的消音器金属管毫不留情地直接侵入翕合的软肉，突起的纹路和瞄准器的前端刺激着内壁。Aiden将手枪向内推时不由控制不住地大声呻吟，被肠壁紧咬着的冰冷突起触到前列腺，这让他在发情的加成下几乎瞬间达到高潮。Aiden像是被掐紧了脖颈般大口喘息，侵入的金属唤醒了他一些记忆。  
  
像是他怒不可遏地把这把手枪塞进一个杀人犯的嘴里因为他大骂着要操Aiden的妹妹（那是个聪明的犯人，从风衣内兜里的照片猜到了那不是他女朋友就是他妹妹），还有监狱里有人声称有一天一定会用枪管干进Aiden的肛门。  
后者真实发生了，虽然是Aiden自己插进去的。  
  
他慢慢地把枪管拔出，再大力刺入。消音器的前端埋的那么深，几乎要撞开他只是生理上存在的生育隔膜。被紧裹的冰冷在体内变得温暖沉重，快速而深入的操弄让他Omega的部分愉悦而不满地叹息。对自己有什么可忍的？所以当Aiden反应过来时，手机已经被塞入了被手枪撑开的穴口上方，那简直就像是同时被两个Beta干一般（Alpha必定比手枪要粗得多）。  
  
他将手机推向更深处，和手枪一起抽动。因为填充物的变多使得动作无法那么快了，缓慢的磨蹭让他无意识地低吟。他真的受不了这些道具了，那让他射了一两次，但是完全无法满足。他的本能告诉系统他需要一个真正的Alpha的阴茎塞进去，或者他能把自己的弯起来塞进去也可以。  
  
下一秒手机忽然在体内高速地震动起来，瞬间的刺激让Aiden近乎忍不住喊叫。他慌忙地把后穴里的东西掏出来，连带着被更多的分泌液浸湿了大腿。手机屏幕上闪动着Jordi Chin的名字，他抹干净外壳上那些令他暂时回来的理智感到恼怒的液体接起了电话。  
  
“嘿伙计，这么久才接让我猜猜……你不会刚把它从后面掏出来吧？”  
  
“..?!”Aiden感觉到心重重地跳了一下，而听筒里的男声还在继续。  
  
“放松点儿放松点儿，我没有在监视你。只是关心一下这么久还不来找我的合作伙伴，碰巧听到有人说你正在西边缘的桥底下……发情？……哦基督我没听错吧？我记得你是个Alpha，Aiden。”  
  
“..Damn...”  
  
除去粗重的喘气音，Aiden能回给他的只有简短的咒骂。而亚洲人的反应则是心情愉快地吹了个口哨。Aiden目前的理智还不足以让他思考对方如此反应的原因，只是听见没有挂掉的电话中尖锐的刹车声与不远处的重叠。  
  
“别着急老朋友，我这就来了。”  
  
Aiden微喘着慢慢闭上眼睛，如果他没有记错，从远处飘来的东方松林和檀香的Alpha信息素就是来自Jordi那个家伙。  
  
End  
  
————————————  
P.S.本来后面还想写……被Jordi吃掉的Aiden体内的Alpha本能让他觉得自己被抢食了所以一直非常暴躁balabala。;)  
  
虽然很短但是也是一点滋补吧w真的好希望能看到更多的狗哥文呢QAQ


End file.
